Mystery of the shockrala gem leopard
by Kuraand-Chibi
Summary: Rated pg-13 due to the horror part, and the mysery part, I cant really explain it.. but umm.... youll get it after the Prolouge ends, then youll understand what the Titans have to do with this story, please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Chibi: This is a story about ALL my rp made ups! In school! Togather as friends, and enemys!  
  
Kura: -_-' she has over 50 made ups.. prepare for mas confusion... and it also has some  
  
of the teen titans in it.  
  
Chibi: Hey!  
  
Kura: Now for the story!  
  
(Disclaimer  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was only a few seconds until her alarm clock would ring. She tossed and turned in her bed,  
  
it was a hot morning, yet she still had to go to school. The alarm clock rings.  
  
She grunts and gets up, while at the same time, all her friends, and even enemys were getting  
  
up and getting ready for school. As she walks twords the bathroom, the door opens and a girl   
  
about her age opens the door, She gets hit in the face and falls.  
  
Kura (the one on the floor): Ow!  
  
Kuri: Sorry Kura! Didnt know you where thier!  
  
Kura: Yeah.. whatever.  
  
Kura gets back up and walks into the bathroom to get changed.   
  
Kuri was already in her school  
  
uniform. The uniform was kinda like the ones from Sailor moon and Revolutionary Girl Utena.  
  
After Kura comes out of the bathroom, she sits on her bed and puts hjer long blue hair  
  
into a pony tail. Kuri puts her two front pink steaks into braids, her short blakc hair shinney.  
  
They both finish getting ready and head out the door of there apartment and twords thier school.  
  
Kurona and Darkness Rose walked in the stuck up mannor up the stairs of the School into it.  
  
Darkness Rose had long red hair in a braid and and wore the black version of the school uniform.  
  
She also had yellow eyes and Kurona had medium long light green hair.  
  
Kura and Kuri walk into the school and but only end up getting slammed into by Xanthena.  
  
Xanthena wore light red version of leoparn shirt and skirt with normal leopard print glasses  
  
and has yellow eyes and thin black hair tipped blood red at the bottom.  
  
Xanthena: omph!  
  
Xanthena falls to the floor aking the principal fall over and crash into the office and lands  
  
within the confines of the huge wastbasket.  
  
Kurona and Darkness Rose laugh at them like it was some big joke, the principal yells and they  
  
all end up with there first detentions ever.  
  
Kurona: Cetus lapitus! This can not be happening! I can not get detention! This is lutacris  
  
major!  
  
Darkness Rose: Totally! Like we can not get in trouble again! My parenst are so going to ground  
  
me and lock me up and throw away the key!  
  
Xanthena: I need to get to the animal rescue leauge place and feed the leopard cub i sighned up  
  
and volentiered to take care of this afternoon!  
  
Kura and Kuri Sigh and then shake there heads and walk twords there lockers.  
  
Kuri: Hologram progectary that can be felt and is not seethrough and can move  
  
around without anything infront of it and only a high linked up satalight projecting it?  
  
Kura: You know it..  
  
Kuri gets out her pda and other stuff needed for science class, Kura gets out her stuff for  
  
science clas also while Xanthena opens up her locker wich had leopard print wall paper all  
  
over it on the inside and pictures of the wild cat in it also.  
  
The halls were crowded and everyone was in a hurry. Some kids   
  
were out of uniform, some were in uniform. Just then Niku-Niku and her friend NukuNuku  
  
(Note: tjhis is not the cat girl alright? i made up that name and then the next day  
  
i found out her name was already taken and was being used in a tv show, alright?)  
  
walked into the building and hurried to there lockers which were next to Kuri and  
  
Kura's lockers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? How did you like Chappie # 1, prolouge num. 1? pls R&R  
  
Kura: yea! After the prolouge is done, then we will get to the titans, we promise!  
  
Raven: Yea.. Your probaly going to forget arnt you?  
  
Both: Yes...  
  
Raven: Dimwits...  
  
Chibi: And there is a total of 3 parts of the prolouge,so ill try to get to the  
  
main parts as fast as i can ok? 


	2. prolouge vol2

Chibi: iv gotten reviews saying that they want to know what this has to do with tt  
  
... and kura will glkadly tell ya...  
  
Kura: 1. in this fanfic, im ravens sister  
  
2. raven wears a shockrala gem hello! And this is called mystery of the "shockrala" gem leopard  
  
aint it!?  
  
3. The setting is in the city were the Teen Titans live.  
  
4. And lastlly, this is still the prolouge! prolouge means what happens before the  
  
actual story!  
  
chibi: yeesh... read the deskcription of the story underneath the link BEFORE you go asking  
  
what in the world does the tt have to do with this story!  
  
Kura: but.. as a spiecail traet... Raven and Starfire and all the other titans will be  
  
in this chapter!  
  
Starfire: Oh joy!  
  
Raven: *sarcasitly speaking* Oh what happy what day this is.... not...  
  
(disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, although i wish i did..)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(At titan tower!)  
  
Starfire walks down the stairs and Raven was still in her room doing who knows what.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg were already at the games when Robin comes in with the mail.  
  
Starfire: Is it all, how you say "Junk Mail" today Robin?  
  
Starfire asks after he sits on the couch looking at the letters.  
  
Robin: No.. acualy, theres a letter here for you and Raven right here.  
  
He holds up a white envolope with a red crest sealing it.  
  
Starfire: Oh raven! There is a letter here that is adressed to the both of us!  
  
Come and we will open it and see what it says!  
  
Raven: Here already.. you did not have to yell you know...  
  
Raven was waering what she sualy wore and had the hood down,  
  
she looked at the letter and then at Starfire.  
  
Starfire opens the letter slowly then takes out the piece of paper.  
  
Raven: it's upside down Star....  
  
She turns it right side up and starts to read it since she wasnt sure  
  
that Star would quite get the meaning of the letter.  
  
Starfire: What is wrong Raven? Does the letter say somthing bad?  
  
Raven caughs and hands the letter to Starfire.  
  
Starfire: But it says wev be invited to go to the Crystal academy  
  
for girl in Gothem.. What is so wrong about that?  
  
Raven: I do not want to go back to school...  
  
She crossed her arms and shook her head at the very idea of her having  
  
to wear one of those goofy uniforms. Starfire blinks and is confused about  
  
what is so bad about getting to choose the clor of the uniform as long as it  
  
is the same color as the skirt. Robin getsup and watches Beast Boy and Cyborg play  
  
the video games.  
  
Starfire: they have black to you know...  
  
She said that hoping to convince Raven to go with her cause she wanted to know if school  
  
was like the one mad mod had sent them into and tried to destroy them in.  
  
Raven: Fine.. I'll go..  
  
She knew that she was going to regret this somehow and she would never forgive herself  
  
for giving in to one of her favorite colors.  
  
Starfire: oh what joy! Shall we go tomarow and spend today buying the uniforms!?  
  
She was happy like she always was.  
  
Raven: Fine.. what ever... I just want to get this over with...  
  
She follows starfire out the door and the head for a store that would have the  
  
uniforms they had to wear to the school.  
  
(At crystal academy)  
  
Kura: Cetius lapitus Niku-Niku! Did you have to go and kick that dodge ball so hard?  
  
She said as she put an ice bag on her arm, the dodge ball had hit her really hard in gym class.  
  
Niku-Niku: I am so sorry Kura! I did not know that it would hurt you really!  
  
Kuri: Guys! Lets just get to the audotorium before we get into trouble again ok!?  
  
As they neared the Theater, Xanthena ran past them, one of her cat charm bracelets  
  
falls off and lands at Kura's feet.  
  
Kura: Hey.. I think somone droped this....  
  
kuri: Gee.. ya think?  
  
They both laugh and leave it be as they walk into the theater.  
  
At the school meeting, Raven and Starfire were introduced and sent to theer clesses.  
  
kuri: hey.. that Raven girl...you would look xactly like her if u let the dye wear out in yur hair  
  
and u cut it short..  
  
kura: yea right.....  
  
Xanthena glares at them and chants somthing to them in some strange laugage.  
  
Kuri and kura stand dumbfounded, kurona and kuro and Niku-Niku and NukuNuku  
  
stand dumbfounded in the cafeteria.  
  
Niku-Niku: that was weird....  
  
NukuNuku: yea...  
  
Kuri and kuro and kura: Ditto...  
  
Kurona: i wonder what she was speaking of?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chibi: so? how did you like this chappie eh?  
  
kura: pls send in r+r's!  
  
raven: yes pls let her get this story over with....  
  
starfire: ^^ 


End file.
